cosmos_questfandomcom-20200213-history
Heroes
Heroes, along with Monsters, are battle units found in PvP and PvE. There are 51 heroes and all of them are divided into four classes of heroes, depending on how you obtain them: # Chest heroes, by opening Treasure Chests or Hero Chest # Premium heroes, by purchasing One-Time Offer in the Shop with 50, 100, or 200 Kreds # Special heroes, by speding Universe Marbles in the Shop. # Story heroes, by completing every 5 quests with all 3 objectives done # Season heroes, rewarded when a Season ends. All heroes (James excluded) can be leveled up by using Prana Gems in the Hero Manager section, while Chest heroes can be also level up by obtaining them repeatedly from the chest. For each level, the hero will receive n'' points distributed to his/her HP and Attack proportionally. ''n is equal to 1, 2, and 6 for common, rare, and legendary, respectively. Currently, the max level is 99. Every hero always has a skill. Skill effects stack if two or more effects are in the same sequence. Skills are only active while your hero is alive (if he perishes, his skills do not effect the remaining monsters). There are currently 13 skill types: *'PIERCE': Attacks the whole enemy sequence for 100% damage. *'AREA OF EFFECT': Deal x damage to enemies before ''every turn. *'STRENGTHENING': After each turn, your hero attack damage is multiplied by x. *'BUFF': Each creature behind the hero gives the hero a multiplier of x attack damage. *'DEFENSE': All allied monsters +''x armor (receive x less damage). **'ELEMENTAL': Air/Earth/Fire/Water ally creatures receive +''x'' armor. *'BUFF': Monsters have +''x'' attack (deal x more damage). **'ELEMENTAL': Air/Earth/Fire/Water monsters +x attack. *'HEALING': Heal all allied monsters by x after ''every turn. *'EXTRA': All monsters receive +''x attack AND +''x'' armor. *'PURITY': Double attack against the same elemental type (as well as normal elemental effects). *'CHARGE': Gains +''x'' attack every turn. *'RAINBOW': +50 attack when 4 types alive. *'BAN': Halve hp after every attack. *'BOOM': Deals x'' attack after dying. Heroes The following stats are for Level 1. More stats and the calculations to get them are available on the Hero statistic page. There are four classes of heroes, differentiated by how you obtain them: Premium heroes are powerful heroes obtained buying the one-time offers in exchange for Kreds. Lady of Twilight, for example, is Common but has the same stats relative to Faefyr, which is a Rare. Tiny is a Rare but is slightly stronger than Rei, a Legendary hero. Nebra is undefinable, as it is the strongest base legendary hero in the game. These heroes can be leveled as of game version 2.6.1.0. Special heroes are bear a resemblance to Premium heroes, the only difference is being bought with Universe Marbles in the Shop instead of Kreds. There are 3 special heroes currently available and they are named after the Cosmos Quest's developers. The term "Special" says it all, which making them are the only heroes that have animation and own very special and unique skills while other heroes don't. Chest heroes can be obtained from the Chest spinner or Hero chest. They are divided into species. For example, Hunter, Shaman, and Alpha are the common, rare, and legendary 'Caveman' heroes. The same exist for Human, Prostheticman, Geneticman, Robot, Posthuman, Entity, Primordial, and seer. It is likely that successive updates will include new Chest heroes from the remaining Species. These heroes are mid-tier compared to Premium and Story heroes, although more recent releases have shown increases in relative power and skill. The cap for these heroes is level 99. Story heroes are obtained by completing one page of five quests. You must complete all 3 levels for each quest. There are 11 heroes currently: four common heroes and seven rare heroes. It's difficult to categorize them correctly. Their power increases with the quest level. The first common hero is paragonable to a Kodama (A1). The next two heroes have the same stats respectively of Alux (E2) and the Dakuwaqa (W2) while the third one has 2 more HP than a Harpy (A2). Season heroes are obtained after a season ends. There are 3 heroes currently and each one of them is based on your Tournament Ranking, which the higher your ranking, the better hero stats. So far, all three season heroes are legendary, although the higher ranked hero has slightly better stats than the lower rank. Hero Sort This is an option which you can freely adjust sorting method in Options. Those methods are alphabetical, level, life, damage, rarity, element, strength, species. Strength is calculated based on the formula: * Patch History See Also *God's Miracles *Shop *Hero statistic